gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Toreno's Ranch
Mike Toreno's Ranch is a location in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Description The Ranch is located in a secluded region of Tierra Robada, a fair distance away from any freeway routes and found far from the cities of Fort Carson and Las Barrancas. It's a medium sized two story house with a large hangar-like garage outside. There is also a stone structure and a dock to the south, connecting the ranch to the waters of San Andreas. The interior of the home is open to the player, without having to pass a loading screen or yellow marker. The interior is quite detailed, with a lot of unique textures and models created for this purpose, thus leading to some strange objects with mythical undertones. The ranch is owned by Mike Toreno, a corrupt federal agent. He is known to be conspiring with various agencies, local and federal, for his own gain. Toreno works with the Men In Black, an organization related to Alien encounters. In his free time, he is usually reading novels like ''Conspiracy Theory''. As such, Toreno is a very vibrant figure and a target for myth hunters, which brings attention to his ranch. According to the game's website, stylized as a police report, the ranch does not exist. This seems to imply a cover-up at the local level of law enforcement. Myths Ever Black Shadow Inside the main lobby of the ranch, there is a shadow on the wall that appears artificial. While the source of the shadow is valid, it is darker than another identical shadow located on the opposite side of the room. The painted-on shadow covers up a painting as well as a stack of papers on the desk, leading to theories that it is intentionally placed as a censor. UFO Map A copy of the infamous UFO map is located above a desk in the living room of the ranch. Considering Toreno's affiliation with the CIA and MIB, it is very suspicious as to why he would have such an item. He is known to be a firm believer in conspiracy theories, and this may lead to evidence about UFOs within the game. Animals There is a taxidermy of a deer head located at the back entrance of the house. While this is not suspicious on its own, the texture of the deer appears to be slightly more detailed. This has led players to believe that this texture is a left-over from earlier parts in the game, back when it featured more prominently. Other people believe it's still possible to find the animal in the woods, using this incomplete texture. Traffic Glitch There is a unique glitch in this location that will allow the player to spawn vehicles on the nearby dirt paths. If the player jumps onto the roof of the building and maneuvers to the edge of the second story platform, they can shake their camera around violently to cause vehicles to spawn on the road. This is simply a glitch, as the road itself is considered to be a regular pedestrian pathway, and the game will not distinguish it from another road. Navigation Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myth Locations Category:Glitches Category:Alien Myths Category:Myths